


Pour le temps qu'il nous reste

by Stelbane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: End of school, Fin année scolaire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secrets, crainte, tête à tête
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelbane/pseuds/Stelbane
Summary: La fin de l'année arrive, engendrant ses séparations. Akaashi redoute le futur, il craint de perdre sa relation avec Bokuto. Un soir, après une semaine d'examen, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent seuls dans le gymnase. La discussion s'impose alors à eux. Akaashi révèle à son capitaine un secret qui désarçonne ce dernier.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pour le temps qu'il nous reste

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! (bonsoir pour ma part en locurence...). Voici un petit OS sur un plairing que j'aime beaucoup, le Bokuaka :) . Je me suis lancée un petit défit pour les vacances: piocher une action, un plairing et une notion pour en faire un bon mélange et crée une histoire. Je suis tombée sur 'secret' et 'arrêt du temps'. Je vous laisse apprécier le résultat !

La force du rebondissement des ballons diminuait tout comme le jour. Une lumière dorée se glissait entre les fenêtres du gymnase et venait souligner la transpiration qui roulait sur la peau des joueurs. Ils s'entêtaient à renvoyer la balle, quoique leurs coups se fissent de plus en plus faibles et moins précis. Après une semaine d'examen, ils n'avaient pas besoin de performance, juste de défoulement.

La fatigue en avait déjà conquis certains qui, calés contre le mur, observaient le terrain. Ils n'échangeaient pas de mots. Leur esprit était à l'arrêt, épuisé par la dernière journée de composition.

Akaashi était assis en tailleur, les bras croisés sur ses cuisses et les mains tombantes. Il observait le jeu, anticipant par habitude les mouvements des différents joueurs. L'hésitation d'Onaga, la précipitation de Bokuto... il parvenait étrangement facilement à conceptualiser quelle passe serait la plus adapté à leur état d'esprit. Sans s'en rendre compte, après ces deux ans de jeu partagé, il commençait à connaitre parfaitement les réactions de ses camarades.

Peu à peu, la salle se vidait et le brun se retrouva rapidement seul sur le côté. Ceux qui abandonnaient ne passaient plus par le banc mais regagnaient directement les vestiaires. Des deux côtés du filet, il ne resta bientôt que deux personnes. La balle valsait entre les deux bords, s'échouant parfois ici et là. Seul Bokuto affichaient encore réellement la détermination de marquer des points. En face, Yamoto tentait tant bien que mal de réceptionner les tirs de son capitaine. Il finit par déclarer forfait, lassé de l'entrain inépuisable du décoloré. Malgré les geintes de ce dernier, le châtain partit rassembler ses affaires.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter les lieux, il se retourna vers les deux dernières personnes encore présentes.

"Vous devriez rentrer avant qu'il fasse nuit, conseilla-t-il en allumant la lumière.

-On n'a pas cours demain, s'exclama Bokuto avant de s'élancer pour un service, ne t'inquiète pas."

Yamoto secoua légèrement la tête, sans cacher toutefois un sourire d'amusement. Puis, il s'adressa à Akaashi.

"Tu l'arrêtes avant qu'il s'endorme sur le filet s'il te plaît."

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme acquiesça, sans trouver la force de crisper un sourire. Son interlocuteur ne lui tint pas rigueur et disparut derrière la porte. Son claquement fut suivi de celui de la balle.

"Alors, il était bien mon service ?" Demanda soudainement Bokuto.

Le troisième année restait encore droit, ses yeux grands ouverts et pétillants d'énergie. Akaashi commençait à douter qu'il eût réellement passé ses devoirs surveillés. Peut-être avait-il préféré observer le retour des premiers oiseaux par la fenêtre ? De toute façon ses écoles ne le sélectionneraient pas pour son dossier scolaire, mais pour ses performances athlétiques. Il espérait au moins qu'il n'est pas abandonné son épreuve d'anglais. Il avait passé une semaine à le faire pratiquer pour qu'il puisse correctement composer le jour J.

"Désolé, répondit le brun au bout de quelques secondes, je n'ai pas regardé.

-Je t'en refais un !"

Ainsi, le décoloré enchaina encore et encore les lancés. Son spectateur n'en rata aucun détaille. Après tout, prochainement, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de les contempler.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'acharnement, Bokuto finit par montrer ses limites. La balle se prenait dans le filet ou percutait le plancher au-delà de la ligne blanche. Aussi, pris par le désespoir, le décoloré finit par écouter les conseils du deuxième année et vint le rejoindre. Il s'effondra contre le mur.

"Ça m'avait manqué ! Soupira-t-il. Je déteste les semaines de devoirs. Pourquoi ferment-ils les clubs ?

-Parce que sinon, jamais tu n'aurais ouvert tes cahiers."

Durant quelques secondes, le capitaine considéra la remarque du plus jeune.

"C'est pas faux"

Akaashi ne répondit pas, il contempla le terrain en bazars. Des ballons stationnaient de tous les côtés, le filet était toujours monté et le local était ouvert en attendant qu'on y range le matériel. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû rester, il devait encore préparer le repas. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à initier le mouvement de départ. Il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait, il perdrait pour toujours ce lieu et les souvenirs qu'il portait. À cette pensée son cœur se serra, et une remarque lui échappa :

"Ça va me manquer."

Bokuto plongea deux yeux dorés pleins d'interrogation dans les siens.

"Ils ont aussi annulé les séances de la semaine prochaine ? Demanda-t-il avec panique.

-Non, non. C'est pas ça." Le brun secoua la tête et fit un grand geste "quand tout ça sera terminé.

-L'année prochaine ? Proposa le champion en suivant du regard la main du passeur. Mais l'année prochaine on jouera toujours ! Tu deviendras capitaine et moins j'intégrerais l'équipe de l'université."

Akaashi regretta d'avoir initié cette conversation. Il savait que Bokuto vivait dans l'instant présent et n'envisageait pas comme lui le futur. Il craignait qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre la perte qu'il représentait pour lui. Après tout, le futur étudiant nouait facilement des relations avec ses paires, remplacer un ami n'était pas difficile pour lui.

"L'année prochaine, je ne serais plus ici."

La déclaration du seconde année raisonna quelques instants dans le bâtiment.

"Tu sautes une classe ? Finit par demander Bokuto, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Non" le brun eut l'ombre d'un sourire amusé "Je ne suis même pas sûr que c'est possible.

-Alors pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas le lycée ? On a pourtant une bonne équipe !

-Bokuto-san, je vais partir aux États-Unis."

L'incompréhension naquit sur le visage du plus grand. Devant cette expression, Akaashi ne put que baisser les yeux.

"C'est tes parents ? Ils ont trouvé du boulot là-bas ?

-Ouais. Ouais, c'est ça.

-Mais, tu ne vas pas faire tes études à Tokyo ? "

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Je ne sais pas, en général, on reste deux trois ans dans un pays avant de partir. Donc peut-être pas.

-Mais tu vas être majeur ! C'est à toi de décider.

-Je ne le suis pas encore."

Les lèvres de Bokuto tremblèrent, sans parvenir à formuler de phrases. Il se redressa subitement et commença à faire les cent pas. Puis, il se plaça face au plus jeune et remarqua :

"Ça veut dire qu'on va plus se voir ?"

Devant cela, Akashi ne sut quoi dire. Pourtant la réponse était simple : non. Non ils ne pourraient pas se revoir. Leur relation était bien trop ancrée dans le concret. Il avait déjà vécu des séparations de ce type et il savait que les appels Skype ne faisaient qu'un temps. Au fur et à mesure, chacun refaisait sa vie et oubliait un peu plus l'autre. Mais, ce qu'ils avaient construit, il ne voulait pas l'oublier. C'était quelque chose de trop précieux pour le brun.

"Hey, Akaashi, on va se revoir quand même hein ?"

Il essaya d'articuler, mais le souffle lui manquait. Il sentait que s'il forçait, des sanglots lui échapperaient. Pleurer, il ne le voulait pas. C'était pathétique et ridicule.

"C'est pas si loin l'Amérique ! Reprit le décoloré en haussant le ton pour combler le sourire qui s'effaçait de son visage. Un coup d'avion et c'est bon, non ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?"

Le silence laissait ses questions en suspend.

"Sans toi, je ne peux pas faire de beaux tirs ! Puis qui va faire tourner l'équipe ? Personne n'a la maturité ici !

-Il y en aura d'autre, Bokuto-san."

Le dénommé dévisagea Akaashi pendant un moment. Son visage c'était entièrement décomposé, ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose pour s'accrocher, une solution, un réveil...Mais rien ne venait. Aussi, il se laissait glisser au sol, son bras contre celui de son ami.

"Les autres, c'est pas toi, lâcha le capitaine au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, ça sera différent."

Le passeur laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du plus grand. Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et s'y agrippa. L'odeur de la transpiration agressait ses narines, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait sentir ce corps contre le sien, savoir que cette personne si chère à ses yeux existait encore. Peur, il avait peur qu'il disparaisse soudainement. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu partir cette après-midi, qu'il était resté.

"Et si tu trouvais quelqu'un pour te loger ?"

Le plus jeune eut un léger rire face à la remarque naïve de son ami.

"Je peux demander à mes parents ! Reprit sérieusement Bokuto

-C'est impossible. Ils ne me laisseraient pas un an, je veux dire même si les tiens acceptaient, mes parents ne voudraient pas. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Mais c'est gentil. Je suis touché."

Le passeur sentit la poigne du champion progressivement se raffermir contre sa paume. En réponse, il caressa le dos de sa main avec ses doigts. Cependant, la tension ne diminuait pas. Soudainement, Akaashi se sentit tracté contre le torse du plus grand. Deux bras l'enveloppèrent.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes, chuchota presque le décoloré.

-Moi non plus, Bokuto-san."

Ils restèrent un moment, ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Par leur étreinte, ils essayaient de combler l'espace qui les séparerait bientôt. Neuf mille kilomètres de vide et tout autant de peine sur le cœur.

"Dans un an, annonça soudainement Bokuto, dans un an je te donne rendez-vous ici, au japon." Devant l'air interrogateur d'Akaashi, il continua "je t'accompagnerais à tes inscriptions, et on fera une coloc." L'expression septique du brun le poussa à rajouter : " je te promets de faire des efforts de rangement.

-On risque de perdre contact, lâcha le passeur.

-On perdra pas contact ! S'emporta son interlocuteur. Je te le promets. Déjà, je viendrais te voir pendant les vacances. Puis, si je ne te parle pas, qui voudra bien écouter mes exploits ! En plus, j'ai besoin d'aide en anglais. Quoi de mieux qu'un Américain ?"

Un léger rire résonna.

"Tu as raison, soupira le brun, surement.

-pas surement, certainement !

-Certainement alors."

Bokuto le libéra doucement de leur embrassade et l'ébouriffa légèrement. Ils se contemplèrent un moment, peut-être un peu trop longtemps, mais peu importait. Le bâtiment était vide. Personne ne pouvait juger cet échange. Puis, ils voulaient oublier le reste du monde l'espace de quelques instants. Ils voulaient oublier l'écoulement des secondes et leur avancée inexorable vers la fin, pour profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur restait. Le sourire naturel du plus grand commença à renaître. Par mimétisme, un semblable étira les fossettes d'Akaashi. Une étrange envie le traversa alors : réduire à néant la distance qui séparait leur visage et emmêler leur souffle.

Le passeur se redressa doucement pour se relever, chassant cette étrange pensée qui l'avait parcouru. Peu de temps après le capitaine l'imita et poussa une longue geinte en constatant l'état de la salle. Là-haut, l'horloge affichait les sept heures passées. Une vague de froid glaça le plus jeune sur place.

"Oh merde, le repas...

-Le repas ? Répéta son homologue.

-Oui. Je suis chargé de cuisine..."

Un 'O' se dessina sur les lèvres de Bokuto tandis qu'Akashi s'élanca pour ramasser les ballons. En quelques minutes, le terrain fut impeccable, et le brun paré de son sac.

"À demain, Bokuto-san, dit-il en quittant le bâtiment.

-Akaashi ! Attends ! S'écria le dénommé en se lançant à sa poursuite. Je peux venir chez toi ? J'ai oublié mes clefs !"

Peut-être Bokuto avait été plus perspicace que lui. Peut-être qu'effectivement, ils ne se perdraient pas de vu. En deux ans seulement, ils étaient devenus indispensables à l'un et l'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plus. C'est assez court, mais je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop long. Pour ce qui est de la suite de leur relation, libre à vous d'imaginer qu'ils se retrouvent où qu'ils perdent finalement contact. J'ai laissé sous entendre ma version :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !
> 
> Bisous


End file.
